bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
The Snow Castle
'''The Snow Castle '''is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season. Plot One Winter's morning, Bill and Ben wake up to find the garden white and sparkly because there has been a frost during the night. Ben jumps out of his flowerpot and slips on the ice, Weed tells him to be careful when there's a frost because it makes the ground hard and slippery. Bill and Ben hurry off to see how their friends think of the frost, Whoops tells them that it makes the ground so hard, he can't burrow into it and he's got work to do but all he gets is a headache, so Bill pats him to make him better. Scamper isn't pleased about the frost either because the water in the saucer she likes to drink from has frozen, so Ben suggests that she could melt the water by sitting on it, but Scamper says it won't taste very nice. Ben sits on the frozen water and leaps straight off it because it's very cold. Bill and Ben see some icicles hanging from the drainpipe and think they will make splendid decorations for their flowerpots. The flowerpot men take the icicles to show Weed and she says they look splendid but they won't last long, Weed tells Bill and Ben that icicles are made out of frozen water and their warm hands are making them melt. Bill and Ben go to visit Gnome, Ben thinks the icicles hanging from Gnome's beard are frozen tears, the flowerpot men think Gnome must have been crying because he is cold so they try to teach him how to keep warm, but he doesn't seem interested, Ben think they should wrap Gnome in something warm. Bill and Ben go to the greenhouse to ask Ketchup what will keep Gnome warm and he suggests straw because that's what the man who works in the garden puts round his plants to keep them warm. Soon, Gnome has enough straw to keep him warm all Winter, then something cold falls onto Bill's hand and Ben's neck. Cold white flakes start falling from the sky and Bill and Ben start catching them, but as soon as they do, the flakes vanish. Slowcoach tells Bill and Ben what they've caught are snowflakes which are bits of frozen water, he also says snowflakes are like icicles because as soon as the flowerpot men catch them, they melt. There is going to be a snowstorm and Slowcoach would like to invite Bill and Ben to shelter in his house, but he's not going to because their snowy feet might dirty his floor. Bill and Ben ask Ketchup if they can shelter in the greenhouse and he says they can, the flowerpot men tuck themselves in with straw, go to sleep and Ketchup begins to tell them a story while they sleep. Later when the snow stops, Bill and Ben wake up and see the garden is covered in more snow than before, the flowerpot men run out of the greenhouse and begin jumping around making footprints in the snow. Ben jumps into a snowdrift and gets stuck so Bill pulls him out, Ben sees a flowerpot and picks it up, then the flowerpot men see it has made a little snow tower. Tad arrives and tells Bill and Ben the snow tower reminds him of when the children next door make sand pies and castles in the sandpit, Ben decides to make a snow castle and he and Bill run off to do that. Bill and Ben make the snow castle near their flowerpots so Weed will be able to see it and she says they have worked hard, then she suggests to show it to their friends because a snow castle would cheer up anybody on a cold day. Bill and Ben remember that Gnome needs cheering up and they want to show him their snow castle, but they can't find him (because he is buried in the snow), Bill thinks he's probably gone to shelter from the snowstorm. That evening, Bill and Ben's friends come to see how beautiful the snow castle looks in the moonlight, Pry says she could see it shining from the top of her tree, Whoops says it's not much use but it does look nice and Boo says it was even worth waking up to see it. Bill and Ben are so tired after their busy day, they have a last look at their snow castle, climb into their flowerpots and go to sleep. Next morning, the snow castle doesn't seem quite as big as Bill and Ben remember because it has got a bit warmer during the night and some of the snow has started to melt. Weed tells Bill and Ben that they must make sure Gnome sees their castle before it disappears, the flowerpot men are delighted to see Gnome had come back during the night and they are sorry he doesn't want to visit their snow castle, but everyone else loves it. Tad says the snow castle is great for sliding, Whoops says it is great for burrowing while is still too hard and Scamper says she is sorry Bill and Ben's castle is melting but she can have a nice cold drink from it. As Weed looks on, they all have a great time enjoying themselves in the snow. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Scamper * Ketchup * Pry * Boo * Tad * Gnome * The man who works in the garden (mentioned) * The children from next door (mentioned) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse * Next Door's Garden (mentioned) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen